Episode 8767 (6th November 2015)
Plot Ken tells Audrey he's determined to have a good Christmas and count his blessings. At the salon Nessa styles Mary’s hair, while asking her about Ken, much to Audrey’s annoyance. David and Kylie prepare for Gail's return from Milan with Sarah and Bethany. David takes Kylie to task for showing reluctance to go into the granny flat. She demands he shows less cynicism. Nessa calls in the café and quizzes Roy about Ken’s likes and dislikes. Cathy worries that poor Ken doesn’t stand a chance. Gail returns with Bethany, telling them that Sarah changed her mind about returning at the last minute and she was moody all the time. Dev’s impressed to hear that Kevin’s expanding his business and has bought one of the arches. Erica catches his eye. Gail loves her annex. Liz hides a text message from Tony telling her he's got the tickets. She lies to Michelle that she's going out with Erica. Audrey confides in Rita that she's falling for Ken. Cathy tells an angry Nessa to rein herself in. Tyrone resolves to give the girls the best Christmas ever and Kevin offers his help. Erica moans to Dev about how demanding her mother can be and he suggests they meet for a drink later. Marion Logan calls at No.8 with a box of Max’s toys. Gail sympathises over the disappearance of Callum and invites her for a cup of tea. Erica calls in the Rovers and Liz quickly hustles her out of the door for their supposed night out. Erica’s bemused but plays along in front of Michelle. A scared Max keeps his distance from Marion. She asks Gail about the chances of access to Max as David and Kylie return. She tells them that Max is all she's got left. Erica tells Liz that she's off her head if she wants to get back with Tony but promises her silence. Rita tells Audrey to seize the day with Ken. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Audrey considers telling Ken how she feels about him, Gail returns from Milan, without Sarah, and sympathises with Marion over Callum's disappearance; Liz lies to Michelle about her night out with Tony; and Dev decides to make a move on Erica. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,990,000 viewers (16th place). Notable dialogue Nessa Warner (asking about Ken Barlow): "Hobbies?" Roy Cropper: "Well, Ken is...is something of a polymath." Nessa Warner (pulls a face): "Maths?" Roy Cropper: "What...what I meant is, he's quite erudite." Nessa Warner (puzzled) "I thought that was a type of glue?" Category:2015 episodes